Holy Roman Empire
The Holy Roman Empire '''was a multi-ethnic complex of territories in Western and Central Europe that developed during the Early Middle Agesand continued until its dissolution in 1806 during the Napoleonic Wars. The largest territory of the empire after 962 was the Kingdom of Germany, though it also came to include the neighboring Kingdom of Bohemia, the Kingdom of Burgundy, the Kingdom of Italy, and numerous other territories. In the series, it is ruled by Emperor Leopold, who belongs to the ruling family in the Empire, the House of Habsburg. Dynasty of Habsburg '''17 Kings of Germany and 12 Emperors of the Holy Roman Empire: * Rudolf I., King (1273–1291) * Albert I., King (1298–1308) * Frederick the Fair, ”Gegenkönig“ / King (1314–1330) * Albert II., King (1438–1439) * Frederick III., King (1440–1486), Emperor (1452–1493) * Maximilian I., King (1486), Emperor (1508–1519) * Charles V., King (1519), Emperor (1520–1556) * Ferdinand I., King (1531), Emperor (1558–1564) * Maximilian II., King (1562), Emperor (1564–1576) * Rudolf II., King (1575), Emperor (1576–1612) * Matthias, King and Emperor (1612) * Ferdinand II., King and Emperor (1619–1637) * Ferdinand III., King (1636), Emperor (1637–1657) * Ferdinand IV., King (1653–1654) * Leopold I., King and Emperor (1658–1705) * Joseph I., King (1690), Emperor (1705–1711) * Charles VI., King and Emperor (1711–1740) Versailles‘ Royal Family Emperor.jpg|link=Emperor Leopold|Emperor Leopold I ClaudiaF.jpeg|Empress Claudia Felicitas † EleanorOfAustria.jpeg|link=Eleanor of Austria|Princess Eleanor History On 25 December 800, Pope Leo III crowned the Frankish king Charlemagne as Emperor, reviving the title in Western Europe, more than three centuries after the fall of the earlier ancient Western Roman Empire in 476. The title continued in the Carolingian family until 888 and from 896 to 899, after which it was contested by the rulers of Italy in a series of civil wars until the death of the last Italian claimant, Berengar I, in 924. The title was revived again in 962 when Otto I was crowned emperor, fashioning himself as the successor of Charlemagne and beginning a continuous existence of the empire for over eight centuries. Some historians refer to the coronation of Charlemagne as the origin of the empire, while others prefer the coronation of Otto I as its beginning. Scholars generally concur, however, in relating an evolution of the institutions and principles constituting the empire, describing a gradual assumption of the imperial title and role. The exact term "Holy Roman Empire" was not used until the 13th century, but the concept of translatio imperii, the notion that he — the sovereign ruler — held supreme power inherited from the ancient emperors of Rome, was fundamental to the prestige of the emperor. The office of Holy Roman Emperor was traditionally elective, although frequently controlled by dynasties. The mostly German prince-electors, the highest-ranking noblemen of the empire, usually elected one of their peers as "King of the Romans", and he would later be crowned emperor by the Pope; the tradition of papal coronations was discontinued in the 16th century. The empire never achieved the extent of political unification as was formed to the west in France, evolving instead into a decentralized, limited elective monarchy composed of hundreds of sub-units: kingdoms, principalities, duchies, counties, prince-bishoprics, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains. The power of the emperor was limited, and while the various princes, lords, bishops, and cities of the empire were vassals who owed the emperor their allegiance, they also possessed an extent of privileges that gave them de facto independence within their territories. Emperor Francis II dissolved the empire on 6 August 1806 following the creation of the Confederation of the Rhine by emperor Napoleon I the month before. Sources Wikipedia / Holy Roman Empire Category:Kingdoms Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:History Category:Europe